1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminative jack including a lighting device disposed in a top plate of the jack, with the lighting device powered by a power source and controlled by a switch. Therefore, when the user switches on the switch, the lighting device will be radiated to illuminate a lifting object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A jack is a device for lifting a heavy object and has the properties of easy movement and operation. Thus, the jack is widely used in various industries, and particularly in vehicle maintenance. Therefore, almost every vehicle has a need for a jack.
Since the jack is used for lifting a heavy object, in operation, the jack must be pushed to the bottom of the heavy object, such that the jack will be shaded by the shadow of the heavy object. Where there is insufficient light, particularly at night, the user may be unable to determine the position of a top plate of the jack. To solve this problem, the user has to adjust the position of the jack by by pushing it with one hand and to grip a lighting device by the other hand to illuminate the position between the jack and the bottom of the heavy object, which is inconvenient to the user. Moreover, the user may have no lighting device to use, so the conventional jack cannot meet the users' requirement.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.